Eres tú
by Jakelberry
Summary: Jack y Mavis, dos jóvenes con algo en común; un lugar donde aliviar las penas.


_El viento estaba enloquecido. Sentía mis cabellos moverse de un lado a otro, toda esa adrenalina me corría en las venas mientras lanzaba aquel grito triunfante. ¡Si! Salte de techo en techo, congelando los cables, las ventanas, toda la ciudad. ¡Nieve, Nieve por todos lados!_

_Me deje llevar, dejando que el viento me botara e hiciera su voluntad conmino. Arrastrado hasta las nubes, para luego volver a caer, sin parar de reír ¡Era genial!_

**_Estaba parada sobre los bordes de la ventana, con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro. Me coloque de espaldas y observando mi ordenada habitación me deje caer. Cerré los ojos sintiendo las brisas por todo mi cuerpo, finalmente los abrí con una sonrisa aun mas amplia. De un chasquido a otro me transforme en murciélago y volé por los aires, hacia ese lugar, el refugio._**

**_Pase mis alas por el mar que rodeaba el hotel y lance una ligera carcajada. Después de semanas sin ir por culpa de las clases particulares de papa ¡Al fin! ¡De nuevo! ¡POR FIN!_**

_Me reí, caminando por el bosque, congelando todo a mi paso. ¿Quien decía que Jack Frost no podía cuidarse solo? Aparte una de las ramas y una sonrisa lentamente se dibujo en mi cara. Las casas como siempre estaban con las luces apagadas, nadie por las calles, ningún grito, nada. Y al medio, como si se encargara de la paz y la tranquilidad, una fuente. Hecha de un material grisaseos resplandeciente, que reflejaba los brillos de la luna. Apoye mi báculo en mi hombro y solté un suave silbido. Era realmente bonita. Me acerque hasta ver mi reflejo en su cristalina agua, entonces vi mis ojos, y mi mirada se empezó a apagar. Horribles recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, Pitch, los niños...coloque mi mano en mi rostro, intentando calmarme. ¿Que podía hacer ahora yo? Nada. Tan solo..¡JODER!_

_Me aleje de la fuente y me recosté contra una pared. Sentándome de golpe. Apreté mi báculo contra mi hombro y me cale la capucha. Nunca me había molestado el frió, pero esto era distinto. Me sentía...solo. Mas solo que en todos esos años siendo invisible, mas solo que cuando Conejo y los demas Guardianes dejaron de creer en mi por no proteger la Pascua, sentía...sentía que aunque estaba acompañado y estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo, la diversión, la diversión ya no estaba, ya no era lo mismo y tenía ese hueco en mi corazón, esa increíble soledad._

**_Después de pasar entre las ramas y toda esa niebla, finalmente llegue, la ciudad abandonada. Desde que la había encontrado nunca me había cruzado con nadie, y eso era lo que me encantaba. Siempre todo parecía tan cuidado pero a la vez antiguo...como si estuviera caminando en algún lugar conservado por arte de magia. Siempre estaba pasando entre las casas, en los callejones, sintiéndome segura en aquel pequeño laberinto. Donde...apreté mi puño contra mi corazón. Donde podía llorar._**

**_Trague saliva y baje un poco mi cabeza. Los pequeños hipos que venían justo después de mis lagrimas ya se hacían presentes, bufe molesta, que tonta costumbre...que tonta manía. Que tonta había sido yo. El recuerdo vino de golpe. Papa...sosteniendo la foto de mama y soltando aquellas silenciosas lagrimas, tan grandes y crudas que hicieron que mi propio corazón doliera. Porque...yo era su consentida pero..¿quien consentía a mi padre?. Me abrace mientras entraba lentamente a la ciudad. El dolor lograba que los ojos ya se me humedecieran un poco. Aquellas lagrimas que saldrían aquí...y se quedarían aquí._**

_Escuche sus pasos demasiado tarde. No alcance a pararme ni mucho menos a estar decente, simplemente no me lo esperaba. Cuando aquella chica de cabello negro se encontró conmigo, con ojos tanto húmedos como sorprendidos, solo me quite la capucha con resignación y le enseñe mi rostro. Ella se quedo en silencio unos segundos y luego pregunto quien era yo. Le sonreí. Sus ojos eran tan grandes y tan enigmáticos que le dije mi nombre junto con mi sonrisa desganada y triste. Eran realmente grandes, mas que nada. Ella se presento como Mavis. Yo asentí y le pregunte que hacía aquí. Que si vivía en alguna de las casas. Pero no me respondió al instante, luego dijo que no era del pueblo. Que solo pasaba de visita de vez en cuando. Yo asentí y repose mi cabeza junto al báculo. ¿Quizás ella era como yo? Volví a sonreír con desgana, no, claro que no. Parecía tan arreglada, limpia, pero con los ojos húmedos... me levante lentamente y con un dedo limpie una lagrima que acababa de caer. Ella miro mi mano sorprendido y yo solté una risa, no cruel, tan solo, una risa. Mavis también sonrió, mirando hacía otro lado avergonzada, por acto reflejo colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Mi sonrisa se extendió, casi llegando a ser verdadera. Le dije que tenía que irme, pero volvería, en un susurro, ya que el ambiente se había puesto repentinamente silencioso, asintió. Como si hubiéramos hecho una promesa._

**_Al llegar, lo inesperado había pasado. Encontrándome en medio de la ciudad con un chico. Lo que menos necesitaba, un par de ojos que observaran las lagrimas que había venido específicamente allí a ocultar. Se había quitado la capucha y por un segundo el aire le falto, quizás por el hipo. Tenia el cabello muy blanco, como la mismísima nieve. Los ojos azules...de un azul, un azul que hizo que dejara de llorar. Su rostro parecía un reflejo del suyo, solo que mas controlado y frió. Me había preguntado cosas, cosas en las que habría preferido haber mentido, pero como casi nunca funcionaba...no me quedo de otra que ser honesta. Y el me había dicho su nombre, Jack. El simple nombre traía la añoranza consigo. Jack. Jack. Volví a tragar saliva, el dolor de mi pecho no había desaparecido, por lo que no me di cuenta de como el se acercaba y limpiaba una de mis lagrimas, el simple acto lo había hecho reir, una risa honesta. Avergonzaba mire para otro lado, ordenando mi cabello como distracción. Me susurro que tenía que irse, pero volvería. Me voltee a mirarle y asentí, dispuesta a volver a verle, ahora a el, en vez de la ciudad..._**

_Llevábamos un mes encontrándonos en secreto. La segunda vez parecía casi ensayando, yo esperándola sentado y ella llegando a los pocos segundos. Sin llorar. Nos saludamos, nos sentamos a conversar, o intentarlo, en la fuente. ¿Porque estoy aquí? Pensé en ese momento. No iba todas las noches, pero había vuelto a hacerlo por ella. Ya no era como antes, ahora se río mas, encontrando que su forma de hablar, su voz, sus caras, todo era gracioso y lo ponía de buen humor. Esa segunda noche hubo muchas risas. A la tercera ambos parecíamos menos distantes, contándonos un poco del otro "Soy Jack, vivo solo, tengo un grupo de amigos con los cuales me dedico a trabajar a tiempo completo..." y ella "Soy Mavis, mi padre maneja un Hotel y yo normalmente estoy recluida...allí" Parecíamos de mundos completamente diferentes. Yo libre, surcando los aires, haciendo travesuras, dejándome llevar. Y ella a veces tan transparente, otras mas que tímida, con esa pequeña boca en un rostro de ojos tan grandes, la sonrisa que siempre estaba presente y la risa incontrolable, pero retenida con su padre y jamas liberada para pisar el mundo. La octava noche, nos enojamos por primera vez, por un comentario estúpido que yo había hecho, y ella había respondido criticándome mi carácter había salido a flote y a los pocos segundos ya estábamos recelando. La décima noche, me acerque hasta casi rozar mi nariz con la suya y le pedí perdón y ella con un hilo de voz, también lo hizo._

_Pero toda la felicidad termino cuando Norte me arrastro a su taller y empezó a advertirme de que dejara de desconfiar en ellos, me hice el desentendido e intente largarme, pero me cogió del brazo. Diciendo que eran mis amigos, que si algo pasaba...que si yo estaba haciendo algo que no debía, había murmurado con ojos serios, como por ejemplo en mi mente; visitar a una vampira diariamente para desahogarme como si no hubiera un mañana. Debía de decírselo, que todos habían notado una baja en mi, y que eso no estaba mal, a menos que los niños también lo notaran. Y tenía razón. Asentí y le prometí que confiaría en ellos, y a la vez me prometí a mi mismo no volver a ver a Mavis._

**_Aquel mes lleno de sensaciones nuevas y conversaciones que nunca creí tener no me dejaron esa noche sin poder dormir. Apretando una almohada, pensando en las ultimas cosas que me había dicho Jack, sus preocupaciones, sus penas, ese hueco tan grande que le impedía sonreír...Tanto como en los ojos de papa al observar su fotografía, sentía todo ese dolor como mio. Y no sabía pararlo, quería que se detuviera, quería que Jack sonriera. Escuche la puerta rechinar y afloje el agarre de la almohada y empece a respirar mas lento, aparentando estar dormida. Sin embargo mi padre no me creyó aún era demasiado temprano y de paso yo estaba sin cenar, no me daban los ánimos. Hizo que me levantara y empezó a discutir conmigo, nadie notaria mejor que algo me pasaba antes que mi papa; Dracula. Se cruzo de brazos preguntándome si algún muchacho o alguna de las brujas me había dicho algo inapropiado, o el chef no estaba cumpliendo bien sus funciones y su comida ya no me gustaba. Respondí a todo que no, pero no sabía que inventarme._**

**_Al final, todo lo que se me ocurrió decir, utilizando la ira que había logrado despertar en mi fue: ¿Desconfías de mi, papa?. Ante las palabras el se quedo mudo, y salio de la habitación silenciosamente. Santa Rabia...¿Que había hecho?._**

**_Abrí las ventanas de par en par y me lance al aire, transformándome en el ultimo segundo. Llegue volando hasta la fuente, pero Jack no estaba. ¿Que...? ¿Que pasaba..? Cuando comenzaba a desesperarme lo encontré, como la primera vez, con la capucha en un rincón oscuro. ¿Que pasa?, le pregunte. El levanto los ojos hacia mi, había algo diferente en ellos. La ciudad ya no esta, Mavis. Susurro. ¿Que? ¿De que hablas? Ahora mismo estamos en ella. El negó y apunto con su barbilla detrás de mi. A pocos metros un horribles fuego se expandía por todos lados, ante el horror intente correr hacía allí, pero Jack me tomo del brazo. No puedes hacer nada, yo ya lo intente, no hay forma de apagar ese fuego._**

**_Pero..Pero..La ciudad, la fuente. ¡Todo! ¡Todo se destruirá!. Me solté de su agarre y corrí hacia el fuego. Este parecía rodearme y lo intente todo, tome un cubo de un callejón y lo llene con agua de la fuente, pero nada, tan solo seguía expandiéndose. Finalmente los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas, sintiendo como el corazón se me comprimida mientras una de las cosas mas hermosas que habia conocido era destruida...No..._**

**_Me transforme y huí._**

**Oh, mi querida hija. Pensé mientras lo observaba todo escondido en un callejón. Es por tu bien, quise gritarle al verla salir allí. Pero no podía, no son arruinar el plan. De separar a Mavis de aquella ciudad de recuerdos rotos. De la misma forma que yo intentaba alejarme del recuerdo de su madre...ella debía dejar ir este lugar.**

Jack sintió como si su corazón fuera aplastado por una roca. No supo porque, solo lo sintió por un segundo, pero tan fuerte y potente que le hizo perder el aliento. En estado de shock, se fue alejando del lugar. No sabía que decir. No sabía que hacer. Mavis...Maldita sea, Mavis. Y desapareció entre los arboles del bosque.

La vampira miraba por la ventana, la lluvia prácticamente reflejaba su corazón. Sus ojos estaban mas que azules y los extremos de su boca caída, llevaba días así. Casi sin probar bocado, y casi todas las cosas que hacía le recordaban a una sola palabra: Jack. Cuando se bañaba y la ducha la mojaba, agua; Jack. Cuando el cheff le daba platillos, el mantel, su traje, los platos, blanco; Jack. Cuando su padre venia a darle uno de sus típicos discursos de reconfortantes, sus dientes y su piel tan pálida; Jack.  
No podía quitarlo de su cabeza. Tan solo, tan solo deseaba regresar en el tiempo para volver a sonreír a su lado una vez mas.

Los pasos de mi padre se acercaban. Oh, el ultimo discurso de la noche. Me voltee lentamente y deje que me abrazara.

_Fui un idiota. Un completo idiota. Un imbécil. Un Jack. No, esta bien, solo un imbécil._

_Creaba una enorme y fuerte tormenta de nieve alrededor del hotel, logrando que ninguna seguridad lograra detectarme sin antes congelarse. Y la lluvia había mas que ayudado, logrando que se convirtiera en un ligero polvo que lo cubría todo. Me senté en cuclillas sobre la ventana de Mavis, dispuesto a entrar, pero justo cuando media ventana estaba abierta, escuche la voz de su padre._

_- Y es por eso querida, no debes volver jamas a ese lugar...- ¿Que? ¿Jamas? El..¿El había incendiado el lugar? ¿Porque? ¿Pensaba que no era una buena compañía para su hija? ¿Era eso?_

_Mavis tomo la muñeca de su padre y volvió a sentarlo en el borde de la cama, a su lado. Empezó a sonreír levemente, diciendo que lo haría, que le apetecía mañana desayunar un montón de platillos deliciosos, su padre salto de su lugar y corriendo se dirigió a la cocina, a cumplir el capricho de su niña. Tome aire y entre, en cuanto mis pies tocaron el suelo, Mavis se volteo de golpe._

_¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que el rechinido de la ventana lo habías hecho tú!. Me apunto triunfante y yo me quede sorprendido. Se que me fui sin decir adiós pero es no significaba que no quería volver a verte, solo no he podido. Mi padre ahora me tiene mas que retenida...y la verdad es que ya tampoco es como si tuviéramos un lugar a donde ir. ¡Por eso! Debemos recoger los escombros y armar una nueva ciudad. Una media sonrisa me salio al instante. ¿Ciudad nueva? Me mordí el dedo mientras la miraba tanto con curiosidad como aguantando la risa. Tan Mavis. _

_Y luego podremos tener una despedida como se debe, logrando terminar con el ciclo de..¡No! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¿Que?. Grite. ¿Separarnos? ¿Como? ¿Porque? Las preguntes se agrupaban en mi cabeza. No, no...-las palabras no querían salir, finalmente solté el aire y la mire. Contaba como un segundo pero parecía toda una eternidad. Sus ojos mirándome confundida, grandes, lindos, relucientes. Su lealtad y todas sus fuerzas en querer resurgir lo olvidado de las cenizas. El cabello negro en el que quería enredar mis manos. Todo. Todo._

_Me gustas._

_Mavis se quedo en shock unos segundos y luego sin moverse dijo: ¿Que?. Mire hacia otro lado y repetí. Me gustas. Sus ojos me observaron sorprendida y se acerco a mi. Tenían un nuevo brillo, extraño, pero estaba seguro de que yo estaba igual. Tome aire y dije con sinceridad aun que sonaba irritado, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Pasaron unos segundos que se me hicieron insoportables, para que ella asintiera, saliendo del estado de Shock._

**_Oh. Por Horror. POR HORROR. Cerré la puerta sin apenas hacer ruido. Aun tenia los labios con un suave picor, Jack me había besado. Apenas había inclinado un poco su cabeza luego de verme asentir. Pero ya con eso me templaban las piernas. ¡Estaba enamorada de Jack! Trague saliva, ahora cayendo en el horror. ¡Estaba enamorada de Jack!...¡MI PADRE!_**

**_Camine rápidamente, disimulando mi nerviosismo por los pasillos hasta toparme con mi padre. El parecía enfadado, al parecer el Chef no había estado muy complaciente. Le pise la capa y el se detuvo, sin quitar su rostro enojon. Papa...empece en un susurro. Tengo un novio y se llama...Jack Frost. En menos de un segundo estaba sobre mi, enseñándome sus colmillos. ¡¿JACK FROST?! ¡¿Que?! ¿¡PORQUE!?_**

**_Entonces bufando e intentando quitarle importancia, empece a relatar toda la historia desde que nos conocimos. A mi padre le cambiaba la cara cada dos por tres. Finalmente dijo; ¿Si quierrra sabes porque le gustas para aceptarrr serr su novia tan derrepente?. Dijo imitando el tono de su ancestro, tan marcado que era irreal._**

**_No, pero...es que. Mi padre levanto su mano ante mi rostro y simplemente se fue. Suspire. Me dirigí arrastrando los pies de nuevo a mi habitación. Encontrándome con un Jack tan contento como lo había dejado. Jack..¿Porque te gusto?. El parecía un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, pero finalmente sonrió, enarcando una de sus cejas. Pues, eres increíble. Ante el cumplido di un salto y me puse rígida. ¿Increíble? ¿Yo? Eres..Linda, sensible, transparente, divertida, te enojas, te ríes...Su sonrisa se ensancho aún mas...Eres tú. _**

**_Entonces yo también sonreí. Esa era la mejor respuesta que me pudo haber dado._**

**_Tome su mano. Y decidí no volver a soltarla nunca. _**


End file.
